Pigpimples PreSchool
by D. Taggert
Summary: Meet your favorite Harry Potter characters at their preschool Pigpimples! But there’s a twist! When you get your Pigpimples day school letter, it signifies if you’re a witch a wizard, not when you get your Hogwarts one! Mini Ron, Hermione, Harry, Malfoy
1. Ronnie

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the plot of this story!_

_Summary: Meet your favorite Harry Potter characters at their pre-school Pigpimples! But there's a twist! When you get your Pigpimples day school letter, it signifies if you're a witch a wizard, not when you get your Hogwarts one!_

_Facts:_

_- Hogwarts is from 11 to 17_

_- Pigpimples is from 5 to 8_

_- Pre-school lasts the whole school year, but starts on September 2nd, and ends a day before Hogwarts. The breaks end a day before Hogwarts breaks and start a day after Hogwarts breaks begin._

* * *

Ron age 5, Fred & George ages 7, (Ginny age 4, Percy age 9, Charlie age 13, Bill age 15)

* * *

"FRED! GEORGE! RONALD! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs of the Burrow. It was 9 am on September 2nd, and it was the first day of her children's pre-school. Charlie and Bill had gone off to Hogwarts the day before, Charlie was in his third year, and Bill was in his fifth. Bill was also a prefect, and Charlie was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Ginny was too young to go to pre-school, and Percy was too old, so she was leaving them at home while she quickly dropped off Ron, Fred and George. 

"COMING MUM!" Fred yelled as he and George leaped down the stairs.

"YAH, COMING!" Ron yelled as he tried to imitate his older brothers leaps. However, having shorter legs, he tumbled down the stairs, coming to rest at his mom's feet, giggling.

"Are you okay Ronnie?" Molly asked franticly, checking for broken bones, bruises and scrapes.

"Can I fall again mummy?" Ron asked, laughing, "It was fun!" Molly sighed, and beckoned the twins over. They latched onto her legs as she Apparated over to Pigpimples Pre-School. Landing on her feet, the twins fell off, and laughing. Seeing their friend Angelina, or more commonly known as Angie, they quickly said bye to their mother, and ran over to her.

"Mummy, can I go play with Fred and George now?" Ron asked, wanting to be put down.

"Not yet sweetie, Mommy needs to sign you in first." Molly said, walking over to 2 witches with clipboards.

"Hi Miranda, Anna, nice to see you again!" Molly said, greeting the two witches.

"Hello Molly, I see Fred and George have already disappeared." Miranda grinned.

"You mean Gred and Forge Miranda dear," Anna laughed, "Hey Molly, who is this?"

"This is Ron, it's his first year, andhe's five." Molly said proudly. All of her kids had gone through this school, and Anna and Miranda were very close friends of hers.

"Hello Ron! New kids are waiting over there for the introduction, why don't you go play with them?" Anna said, writing down Ron's name.

"Ok!" Ron smiled as his mom put him down, and he ran over to where a boy with black hair and green eyes was sitting with a giant man.

"Nice to see you, but I have to get home, Percy is watching Ginny. Bye!" Molly said to Anna and Miranda.

"See you later Molly!" Anna and Miranda chorused. Molly smiled as she landed in her own kitchen, saying the same thing at the same time must be a twin thing!

* * *

_a/n Hi! I hope you like my story! Oh, and if anyone wants to be a beta-reader, just pm or review and tell me so!_

_Constructive criticism welcome. Review if you want! (it's pointless to say read and review because you've already read the chapter!)_


	2. Moine, not Herms

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the plot of this story!_

_Summary: Meet your favorite Harry Potter characters at their pre-school Pigpimples! But there's a twist! When you get your Pigpimples day school letter, it signifies if you're a witch a wizard, not when you get your Hogwarts one!_

_Facts:_

_- Hermione's mum's name is Jane_

_- Hermione's dad's name is David_

_- Muggle-born's are given port-keys to get to Pigpimples

* * *

_

Hermione age 5

* * *

"MUMMY! THERE'S AN OWL AT MY WINDOW!" Hermione screamed at her parents who were making breakfast. Moments later her father mother was at her bedroom door to watch the owl swoop in, drop a sealed envelope on Hermione's princess bed, and fly off. 

"Mummy, why did the owl drop post on my bed?" Hermione asked while her mum picked up the letter.

"I don't know honey, let me open it first." Jane said. Hermione watched her eyes scanned over the paper, and then watched her usually tan mother go pale.

"DAVID! COULD YOU COME UP HERE PLEASE?" Jane shouted out the door, clutching the letter in one hand.

"JUST LET ME FINISH THE EGGS OR THEY'LL BURN HONEY!" David screamed back.

"NOW DAVID!" Jane screamed again. Hermione giggled and sat on her bed, playing with the hangings.

"Ok, I'm here, and the eggs are burnt, what do you want?" David said, wiping his hands on his apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'. Jane thrust the letter into his hands. He read it, and then sighed. "Jane, it's true, my grandfathers sister was a witch."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Hermione asked, tugging at her fathers pant leg.

"Hermione, honey, you are a witch, with magic powers." David said bluntly to his five year old.

"I'M NOT A WITCH DADDY! WITCHES ARE GREEN WITH WARTS AND THEY AREN'T REAL!" Hermione screamed.

"Honey, witches do exist, and they have magic powers, like turning mice into teacups." David said, "And the pre-school for witches and wizards is Pigpimples, so that's where you're going."

"Really Daddy? You're not joking? I'm magical? Like unicorns and flying horses and wands?" Hermione said, awed.

"Yep." David said, now sitting down.

"COOL! Can I go please?" Hermione begged, now obsessed with the idea of magic."

"Well Jane, what do you think?" David said, turning to his wife.

"Well, if you're sure it isn't a joke, then it's fine." Jane sighed.

"Ok then, grab onto this sock." David said, pulling a green and purple polka-dotted sock from the envelope.

"Why Daddy?" Hermione asked, obliging.

"It will take us to your school honey." David answered.

5 seconds later, they were whisked off to a 5 story building that said "Pigpimples Pre-School."

A blond women with a clipboard came up to them, "Hi, I'm Anna. I'm the co-owner of this pre-school."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Jane Granger and I'm a witch!" Hermione said proudly.

"You bet you are! The welcoming ceremony will be starting soon, so if you would run along to that group of kids over there while I talk to your parents, it would be very helpful." Anna said, bending down to the small girl's level.

"Okay! Bye Mummy, Daddy, love you!" Hermione said, running over to the group of kids, or more specifically, a small chubby boy with brown hair.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a witch!" Hermione stated again as she sat next to the boy.

"Hi. I'm Neville and I'm a wizard." Neville said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Neville! Do you want to play with me before the welcoming ceremony?" Hermione replied, offering a tiny hand.

Neville grasped the hand and answered, "Sure! But can I call you Moine?"

"Of course! But you can't call me Herms, I HATE that name!" Hermione said, shouting out the word HATE! Neville jumped, and Hermione giggled before Neville started tickling her.

* * *

_a/n Hope you like it! The next chapter is going to be Harry!_


	3. Harry

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the plot of this story!_

_Summary: Meet your favorite Harry Potter characters at their pre-school Pigpimples! But there's a twist! When you get your Pigpimples day school letter, it signifies if you're a witch a wizard, not when you get your Hogwarts one!_

_Facts:_

- Playing Apparating is like playing airplane in the muggle world

* * *

Harry age 5

* * *

"BOY! GET OUT HERE NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS!" Vernon screamed as Harry came tumbling out from under the stairs. 

"Explain what Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS BOY!" Vernon yelled back at him. He threw a letter at Harry and stood with his arms crossed in front of the boy.

"It says I'm a, I'm a wizard!" Harry exclaimed, emerald eyes scanning the page slowly.

"I KNOW THAT! EXPLAIN IT!" Vernon screamed, raising his hand to hit Harry. Harry flinched, and at the same time the door flew open, admitting a very, very large man.

"Don't yeh dare hit tha' poor kid Dursley!" Hagrid said menacingly.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" Vernon spat, glaring at our lovable gamekeeper.

"Rubeus Hagrid, I've come to take Harry to his magic pre-school." Hagrid stated proudly.

"You are not! We are not going to pay for some ruddy person to teach him how to pull a rabbit out of a hat!" Vernon said, poking Hagrid in the stomach.

"Too bad, he's goin'; no muggle's goin' teh stop him!" Hagrid beckoned to Harry who was hiding behind his open cupboard door. Harry scampered over the man who had saved him from being hit.

"Hold tight Harry." Hagrid said, picking him up and Apparating to Pigpimples.

"Hagrid, what's a muggle and where are we?" Harry said, looking around with bright green eyes.

"We ar' at yer pre-school Harry, and muggles ar' people with no magic lik' us." Hagrid answered, before walking over to Miranda.

"Hello Miranda! I've come teh register Harry and teh find Molly Weasley." Hagrid said, putting Harry down.

"Hello Hagrid, Harry!" Miranda said winking at the puzzled boy, "Sorry Hagrid, Molly's just left, you can find her at home though!"

"Ok, thanks Miranda. I'll go wait with Harry over there and after the ceremony I'll go find Molly." Hagrid said, taking Harry's hand.

"Ok, bye Hagrid! Harry!" Miranda, said, before bouncing off to find another person in need of registering.

Hagrid quickly walked over to where a stage was set up, and Harry sat down at his feet.

"Hi! I'm Ron Weasley! Who are you?" Ron came up behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you!" Harry answered brightly.

"You're really Harry Potter? That's so cool! We can be best friends!" Ron said, staring at Harry's scar.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter." Harry answered, confused.

"Ok, do you want to play Apparating with me?" Ron asked, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Ok, but what's Apparting?" Harry asked.

"It's where you disappear and reappear in another place! What you do, is you close your eyes, whirl around and jump somewhere else! Watch!" Ron closed his eyes, spun around and then leaped into Hagrid!"

"Hello Ron!" Hagrid said, picking the boy up.

"Hi Hagrid!" Ron answered before looking at Harry, "Just make sure nobody's in the way! You try!"

"Ok!" Harry replied, eager to please. He spun twice, and then jumped to his left.

"Wow, good jump Harry!" Ron said, impressed.

"Thanks!" Harry answered, beaming at the praise.

Hating to sound cliché, but it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship!

* * *

_a/n Thanks to all my reviewers:_

_Mandy Mae (Mandy Mae gets cookies because she noticed that my pen name conflicts with me writing this story!)_

_AchillesMonkey_

_kizunakat_

_HorseQueen17_

_Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR  
_

_rhinopants_

_Axl'sAngel90_

_pureangel86_

_and last but not least_

_Heart of the Phoenix_

_Thank you all so much!_

_Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta reader! Please review! Also, do you like the 'Facts' I have at the begining of the chapter?_


	4. Welcoming Ceremony

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the plot of this story!_

_Summary: Meet your favorite Harry Potter characters at their pre-school Pigpimples! But there's a twist! When you get your Pigpimples day school letter, it signifies if you're a witch a wizard, not when you get your Hogwarts one!_

_Facts:_

_- () indicate the description of the person_

_

* * *

_

"GATHER ROUND PARENTS!! THE WELCOMING CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Anna said, climbing onto her makeshift stage. Meanwhile, Miranda rounded up all the kids and led them away from the parents.

"Hello kids, I'm Miranda, but you can call me Mira. I'm the co-owner of this day-care center, along with my sister Anna." Miranda said, sitting down with the kids in a circle, "Let's start with your names, and then we will begin okay?"

"I'M RON!!" Ron shouted, standing up and waving his arms.

"Er, Ron, would you mind going in order?" Mira said.

"Er...um...ok..." Ron answered after seeing the attention he was getting. He then sat and hid behind Harry and an Indian girl.

"Ok, let's start with you ok? Just your name please." Mira pointed to the girl on her left.

"I'm Amy Leigh." (long brown hair, blue eyes, tall)

"Elizabeth Smith, twin to Hermia Smith." (short light brown hair, brown eyes, medium height)

"Hermia Smith, twin to Elizabeth Smith." (short auburn hair, brown eyes, medium height)

"Padma Patil, twin to Parvati Patil." (Indian, long black hair, blue eyes, medium height)

"Parvati Patil, twin to Padma Patil." (Indian, long black hair, blue eyes, medium height)

"I'm Ron Weasley." (red hair, blue eyes, tall)

"Harry, Harry Potter." (black hair, green eyes, medium height.)

At Harry's name, about 1/3 of the circle gasped, and the others just nodded to show that they heard him.

"Tia Ryburn." (long, long blond hair, green eyes, short)

"Alex Black." (dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, tall)

"Pansy Parkinson." (light skin, black hair, blue eyes, short)

"Draco Malfoy." (light skin, blond-white hair, blue eyes, medium height)

"Uh...Vinc...Vinc...Vincent! Crabbe." (fat kid, brown hair, brown eyes, short)

"Gregerory Goyle." (fat kid, brown hair, blue eyes, medium height)

"Samantha Santori." (Chinese, black hair, blue eyes, medium height)

"Diane Quinn." (pale skin, long red hair, hazel eyes, tall)

"Ok then, that's everyone! Please split into groups of 3 or 4 and I will assign you to one of our volunteers. There are 4 of them and I will let them introduce themselves." Miranda pointed to the four adults who were walking there way.

"TANNY!" Tia screamed as she ran at her older sister. Tanya laughed and swung her sister up in the air, "Hey squirt! I'm going to be working here this summer! Lots of fun huh?" (blond hair, blue eyes, tall, age 18)

"Hello Tanya, nice to see you could make it, care to introduce yourself to everyone else?" Miranda smiled at Tanya and Tia.

"Sure!" Tanya turned to the group of kids, "Hey guys! I'm Tanya Ryburn, but you can call me Tanny or Anya. I'm also Tia's older sister, and I graduated from Hogwarts last year." Tanya smiled, and then waved the three guys behind her forward.

"Yo! I'm Jesse, and I graduated from Hogwarts with Tanya last year!" Jesse smiled and mock bowed to the kids. (short brown hair, blue eyes, very tall, age 18)

"I'm Zack, Jesse's twin." (short brown hair, brown eyes, very tall, age 18)

"Max. Graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago, and I'm Anna's fiancé." (tall, blond, gray eyes, tall.)

"Hi!" The kids chorused, now in their groups.

"Let's get started shall we?" Miranda asked, conjuring a clipboard to write down the group names.

"Tia, Draco and Parvati, you're with Tanya." the kids went over and sat with Tanya.

"Harry, Ron, and Alex, you're with Jesse, the one on the left."

"Liz, Mia, Vince, you're with Zack, the one on the right."

"Amy, Pansy and Greg, you're with Max."

"Padma, Samantha and Diane, you three are with me. Now that we have our groups sorted, let's go play!" Miranda said excitedly, punching her fist into the air.

* * *

**A/N YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT! Please don't hate me, I want to do each groups first day as a different chapter!! I'll write them all, and you guys review and say which group you want first yeah? Wizard/Muggle things to come in next chapter like...**

**Fairy Fairy Bowtruckle**

**Rawr Goes the Werewolf**

**The Three Little Phoenix's**

**Little Silver Unicorn and the Big Bad Dragon**

**Quidditch**

**Wand Painting**

**and more! If you review and tell me the muggle versions of all 6 things above, virtual cookies to you and your requested chapter first! First person to get them all gets their chapter and so on!**

**IMPORTANT! SHOULD I MAKE DRACO AND THE REST OF THE SLYTHERINS-TO-BE EVIL OR SHOULD I FORGET ALL THE PUREBLOOD MUGGLEBORN CRAP?**


End file.
